Fire emblem Awakening: Trapped
by DemWafflez
Summary: Basically a self-insert/prequel to first story. starts near the events regarding Valm. pairings are RobinxLucina, ChromxSumia, Lon'quxLissa. others are to be determined!
1. Waking up

**I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM**

Where the hell am I?

This looks awful like.. oh, OH.

How could this have happened? Why the hell am I in Ylisse?

Ok, don't panic. This is probably all a dream.

"You ok there?"

Who is th- oh.

I've heard that voice too many times.

"Exalt Chrom! What an honour to meet you!"

"Please, it's just Chrom." Jeez, he is really self-conscious.

"My apologies." Alright, if I don't get the time right, Frederick (who is by the way standing besides Chrom) Will cut me down.

"Congratulations on your victory over Plegia."

"Why thank you very much, Although I do not enjoy war, That dastard Gangrel had to be put down."

Ok, So the war with Plegia is over, and the campaign against Valm hasn't started yet. So what can I do to wake up? Well, let's see, there is OHMYGODWHATISTHAT!

"Milord, There seems to be an attack in Southtown." Oh thank you Frederick, I never would have guessed.

"Damn! Those bandits must be stopped! Can you fight?"

….Oh, He's talking to me.

"Um, I guess I could, but I would need a weapon."

"What do you mean, there's a sword right next to you." WHAT?

I look down on the ground, and whaddya know, a purple, black, longsword with blue gems embedded was lying there. And I couldn't believe my eyes as I knew the swords name.

"Hey! There's my Gladius!" I couldn't believe it. This was a fire emblem game, yet THIS SWORD was here? I must have done something big to cause this.

"Alright, if you can fight, then let's go!" Well, there's no reason not to, so I follow Chrom, Frederick, and Robin. ROBIN?! When was he here?

Alright, If this sword is from what I think it is, it should be able to perform some cool moves. But, before I can think of anything, A bandit rushes up to me and swings his sword!

I somehow managed to raise the Gladius to block the blow. I push him back, and without knowing so, I cry the words '_**IRON CRUSHER!'**_ and swing my Gladius with insane strength, knocking away his weapon, and swing the Gladius again so hard, I cut through the iron armor, and cleanly cut him in half. Heh, I guess that's why it's called Iron crusher.

"How did you do that?" Robin was staring at me, baffled by my attack.

"Honestly, I don't know." Well, that proved my theory. And I knew exactly what moves to use.

"Robin, HELP!" Chrom is over in the distance, Getting overwhelmed by enemies.

Robin cursed. "Damn! At this rate, they're going to die!" GEE, YA THINK? But I had to help them. So I Yelled "_**FLAME SWORD!"**_ While dragging Gladius through the ground, and when I slashed upwards, a wave of purple fire rose from the ground, dashing at the bandits. The bandits were dispersed quickly, allowing Frederick to yell "_**PICK A GOD AND PRAY!" **_(man, I love that line) While cutting down everything in his path, covering a lot of ground with his horse, Fiona.

Whoa, I feel WAY too tired. I guess that's the price of being overpowered.

_STAB!_

AHHHH! Crap, a bandit must have stabbed me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the handle of a javelin sticking out my chest.

**Author's note!**

**The main character's moves are based off Sieghart from Grand Chase. If you don't know what game that is, PLAY IT NOW.**

**And the reason I am starting near the campaign for valm is that every fire emblem fanfiction usually gets stuck near the war with plegia. So I cut that out. **

**This is a prelude that will continue alongside the main story,"**_**The Adventures Of Minecraftia", **_** so check that out if you want. **

**That's all I got to say, so PEACE!**

**(Edit: changed one typo. Yay.)**


	2. Waking up(part 2)

**Dis 'Fire emblem' you speak of been claimed. I only own story. Why I speak like Gregor?**

*************************************************************************************Ah, Dammit, where am I?

I'm apparently in an infirmary.

Alright, which means all of this crap WASN'T a dream. That's bad.

Well, looks like the wound in my chest is gone, so that's nice. Hey, there's a mirror over there! Might as well as check out how I look.

Ok, Let's see here. Black clothes in general, have black messy hair, and I look about twenty.

"I see you're awake now." Seriously Chrom? Did you just quote your own game at me?

"Yes, I'm feeling great, thanks to whoever healed me."

"That's great to hear. Ah, I never asked for your name."

Hmmmm. I could just make up a random name, but I don't feel like doing that.

"You may call me William." HAH! I just quoted Lucina! Now we're even!

"William… Not a common name around here. But that's not the point. You seem to be a great fighter. And I think you could be a big help if you could aid us in battles."

"Are you asking me to join the Shepherds?" Oh Chrom, you and your will to recruit just about anyone you meet.

"Yes. You could be of great help. It's ok if you refuse."

"No! I would be glad to join you in battle!"

"Good. Now th-"

"Father! I've been looking for you for- oh." Alright, so that's Lucina, but am I supposed to know her? I mean, I could get in shit if I know too much.

"Oh, hello, Lucina. William, This is Lucina. Lucina, William. He's part of the shepherds now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you William." Wait. If I want to tell someone where I'm actually from, there's only two people I can tell. Anna, and most likely, Lucina.

"May I speak to Lucina in private?" This sounds so bad, but I don't want Chrom to know yet.

"Uh.. Sure. Just, don't burn down the infirmary." I chuckle at this. I'm guessing it was Henry. With that, Chrom left the infirmary.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Dang, she gets right to business.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Just… Don't pull Falchion on me. OK?"

Lucina was nodding, but he still seemed wary of me.

"Where to start, where to start… Let's go with this. Hello, 'Marth'. Nice to meet you."

In a instant, Lucina drew her sword. "Hey, now, no violence here!"

"How do you know of this?" Her smile just turned onto a mix of anger and confusion.

"Ok. What if I told you… That I'm from another world. A world where all of this, is nothing more than a story. Would you believe that?"

Lucina lowered her sword. "That could be possible, you could have been sent through the Outrealm gates."

I totally forgot about the Outrealm gates. The Outrealm gates are portals you can use to travel to alternate versions of the fire emblem world. Why not alternate universes?

"Huh, I totally forgot about the gates. But I don't remember being sent through it. I'll ask Anna about it later."

"So you know what happens next?" She looks curious. Actually, anyone would be curious if you met someone from another universe.

"More or less. I mean, I'm not just going to tell you guys what happened. That would screw with things quite a bit. But, Minor things, I could predict. Now, I assume you won't tell anyone about this?"

"But with information that you wield, you could-"

"They'll find out the truth soon enough. But for now, I'd like to keep my identity a secret."

Lucina gave me a quick nod. "Very well."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a castle to explore." I picked up Gladius from the ground next to my bed, and left the infirmary.

The castle was HUGE. Too large for my taste to be honest. So I decided to head over to the sparring grounds. Get the feel of my new sword a bit.

When I headed in, I saw Donnel struggling with a sword.

"Hey there, What's your name?"

"Donnel, Sir!"

"My name is William. And from what I'm seeing, you could use some help with a sword." What am I saying? I only used my sword for like, 10 minutes!

"Oh, that would be an honor sir!" He looks so happy. I guess it's kind of worth it. I grabbed one of the practise swords and swung it around a bit. It didn't feel right for some reason. Then I realised, Sieghart held his sword backwards. I held the sword backwards, and started to spar with Donnel, giving him some pointers as we went.

**Author's note.**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter, but it got the point done, and I'm happy about that.**

**The battle with Plegia only ended a few month ago, so there will be a time of peace where William adapts to the shepherds' way of living before heading to Valm.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome.**

**(Edit: put in a sentence or two, typos, grammar edits, that's it.)**


	3. Oblivious Robin

**Author's note. If it's in first person, it's William's point of view. If it's not, I'll list which character's point of view it is. I also don't own fire emblem.**

Donny was a nice kid. He wasn't the best with a sword, but I sparred with him in my free time, and he was becoming quite proficient with it. Over the next few weeks, I socialized with the other shepherds. I became quick friends with Robin and Chrom, and it seemed like Lucina was warming up to my existence. And Apparently, Donnel considers me a mentor of sorts.

Now, I wasn't playing a game anymore, but still, I wonder what the pairings would be. I mean, I already know it's Sumia who married Chrom, but theres still the others to think about. But for now, I think I'll go grab a bite to eat.

Robin's POV.

Robin was especially tired today. He had spent most of the night doing paperwork. It didn't take long for Robin to realize some of them were duplicates. Needless to say, more hours were wasted trying to distinguish the papers. He would have to speak to Chrom about that. Speaking of which, he had more work piled up on the table. Robin sighed, and started writing.

After a few hours of hard work, the paperwork were almost finished. Robin only had to sign a few more signatures and-"HEY!" Someone had swatted away the quill in his hand. "I was almost done that!" the paper was now covered in black ink.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice sounded behind him. Robin turned around and saw Lucina holding a platter of soup.

"I was calling your name multiple times, but you wouldn't listen. You missed breakfast. And you weren't there for lunch either. So I thought I would bring you some."

Robin was about to politely refuse when the smell got to him. He tried to resist the temptation, but it was just too great. He carefully took the platter, and began to dig in.

"Thanks Lucina, I was… Hey wait!" Robin glanced up and saw Lucina run out of the room. "Huh, I wonder what that was for." But he didn't really care. Oblivious as ever, he returned to eating his lunch.

William POV

Man, what was in that soup? Bear meat? How do people eat this stuff? Anyways. I started walking. I had no destination in mind, I was just pacing around, thinking about my abilities.

Think about it. In Grand Chase, Sieghart uses Mana for his skills. I don't have Mana, yet I was able to utilise skills. Or maybe Mana was stamina. No, that doesn't make sense. People don't get tired for using Mana. But Mana is Exhaustable.

My train of thought ended when I turned around the corner and crashed into Lucina. She must have been going quite fast, because I got knocked to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have been more carefull!"

"Aughh. It's OK. I wasn't paying attention either. So, Why are you in such a rush, Princess?"

"N-nothing! I'm not in a rush!" Whoa, she took off….. Wait, was she _blushing?_ I look over at the corridor where Lucina came from, and I saw Robin's room.

I smiled. Two pairings down, About five thousand more to go.

Of course there had to be a risen attack today. And let me tell you, they look much scarier than they do in the games. I decided not to use any skills until I figure out the whole Mana thing, or if I desperately need it.

"William sir? I'm scared." I could see it. Donny was just a kid. With a pot on his head. It was wrong to make kids fight adult's battles.

"Don't worry! Just stay close to me, and you'll be fine!" Donny gave me a nervous nod. I drew Gladius, and ran towards the risen horde.

I headed towards the left flank. It was all part of Robin's strategy. The risen were in clumps, So Robin decided on a pincer formation, with me attacking the left with Donnel, Lon'qu, Cordelia, and Virion, while Chrom lead the other end with Robin, Lucina, Frederick, and Miriel. Not all of the shepherds were present, but this plan should work. Cordelia jabbed at the risen at the sky, while Lon'qu, donnel, and I attacked them from the ground, while Virion shot down risen, one by one. Slowly, we piled the risen together. But these risen would still be trouble.

"AHHHHHH!" DAMN! That's Donnel! I rushed over and sliced the risen in half. "You okay there?"

"I guess." He doesn't look too beaten up, but he does look shaken. Then I realized. I can make this battle end quicker.

"_**DEATH KNELL!"**_ I spun around in a circle, Unleashing Blades of flame that cut through most of the risen.

"William! You did it!" Robin yelled. But I felt even more tired than before, the next thing you know, I went unconscious.

**Author's note.**

**I'm a lot more happy with that chapter, I got some character development done. I know the battle scene was weak, but they'll be better when The campaign for Valm starts. If you wan't good battle scenes, check out my Minecraft story. I know, I know. Shameless self-advertisement. I think that's enough author's note, so PEACE!**

**(Edit: inserting page breaks, typos, grammar stuff.)**


	4. Support B?

**Before I start this chapter, I got to say, this story had become really popular. So please review, suggestions for chapters are welcome, I'm planning about… 10 chapters before valm. And I will most likely continue this story after endgame. I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM.**

Chrom's POV

William's only been here for 2 weeks, and already he is a large asset to the shepherds. He is an extremely talented swordsmen, is pretty nice to everyone, and can really hold those liquors, unlike Robin.

"Chrom, I've got a bone to pick with you."

He turned around and saw Robin, Anger in his eyes.

"Do you know how much paper you gave me to sign and order? 158. Do you know how much of them were duplicates of one paper? 103. Do you see my point now?"

Chrom gulped. When Robin got angry, he got ANGRY.

He was about to brace himself for what was about to come when the sound of metal clanging interrupted them. "Hey, what was that? It sounded dangerous! Come on!"

Robin still looked mad. "This isn't over." With that, they ran off to find the cause of the noises.

The noise turned out to be Cordelia and Anna dueling. Lightning(Anna had a Levin sword) and javelins were flying everywhere. There seemed to be a large crowd watching the battle.

"NAGA! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Chrom yelled with so much force, every head turned towards his direction.

"My apologies sir, it was a minor disagreement." Cordelia tried to explain.

"Minor disagreements don't end with battles using real weapons!" _What happened here? _Thought Chrom.

"They were fighting over-" Cordelia clamped her hands over Tharja's mouth. "A-anyways, It's over now, so….It's all fine sir!"

Chrom was absolutely confused. "Alright, but if this happens again, I will not be so forgiving! Dismissed!"

With that the crowd departed. He turned to see Robin still glaring at him.

"So I should tell Frederick about the duplicates?"

"YES!" Chrom could see the bags under Robin's bloodshot eyes.

"Alright, I'll go tell him, while YOU take a break."

"I can't! There are so much to do! I have to reassign the guard patrols near the borders, Approve the order for more barracks, I can't stop now!"

"Well, If you don't stop, You're going to collapse. We can't afford our master tactician go cold turkey now can we?"

Robin gave out a sigh. "Very well, I will take a break."

"Thank you." With that, Chrom went off to find Frederick, who was currently organizing the paperworks.

Lucina's POV.

_Slash!_

The strange shaped sword known as Falchion cut through the training dummies. She came here more often, as she used time training to recollect her thoughts.

As she sliced the last dummy in half, a voice came from behind her. "What did they ever do to you?"

Reflex kicked in, and Lucina whipped around to see…. Robin.

"Oh! Robin. I didn't expect to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be working?" said Lucina, in a neutral voice, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing royal things?" Robin joked. However, Lucina failed to see the joke.

"I am not recognized as royalty yet due to the fact…." Lucina had begun to explain, when she saw Robin trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Last one to get a joke. Anyways, Chrom gave me a break. But I can't seem to fall asleep today, so came to check in on William, and I saw you training." Even though Robin was a few metres away, she saw that Robin looked extremely tired. He was slouching, His eyes looked bloodshot, and his voice sounded like he was going to faint at any moment.

"You need to go to sleep now! You look like you could fall at any moment!" '_How is he so careless of his own health?' _Thought Lucina.

"I'll rest when you take one as well."

"Huh?" But she had been resting. Wasn't she?

"You worry too much about the future, and you fail to recognize that you are losing your strength."

"It is necessary for my duty. I must see to it that this world doesn't fall the same way our world has."

"I understand that. Just…..Promise me to take better care of yourself. OK?"

"For you…Yes." Both people instantly blushed, realizing what Lucina just said.

"Well, I should go to sleep." With that, Robin headed off. Lucina just stood there, trying to calm her heart, which was beating faster than normal.

**Author's note. Support B reached? Idk, things will mostly be about character development until valm.**

**Don't worry, I'll be getting to the other characters too. See you guys next time.**


	5. Just a normal day

William's POV.

Ugh, that medicine tasted horrible. After the encounter with the risen, I passed out for a solid DAY. I recovered fine, but now I have to come back to the infirmary when it got dark to drink this energy tonic.

Anyways, since the infirmary is not that far away from the training grounds(For obvious reasons),and the fact that I have superb hearing, I heard the entire conversation between robin and Lucina. Seemed like the Cerulean haired princess was falling for the white haired tactician. Smiling, I blissfully fell asleep.

When I woke up, Libra came and told me my treatment was over. I WAS FREE! Anyways, I decided to go bust a few dummies open, just for fun. On the way I ran into Robin.

"Hey Robin. Anything new going on?"

"Not much. Still can't do anything due to the 'break' Chrom assigned me. If you ask me, It's more like torture. Come on, let's go get breakfast!" Now that you mention it, I'm starving. I nod, and follow robin to the mess hall.

I head into the hall, and see that Sumia was on kitchen duty. Unlike most queens, she refused to be treated like one. She saw me come up and smiled. "Well, here's the man who faints every two days."

"Well, at least I'm not the woman who trips every hour." Sumia smiled at that.

"Just take your chicken leg and be gone!" She said dramatically. I took my plate, thanked her, and headed over to a table, ducking to dodge Sully's chicken leg being tossed around by Vaike and Stahl, and then sidestepped to dodge an angry Sully, Who was charging like a rhino, and certainly yelling as loud as one.

Yup, just a normal day here at Ylisstol.

I decided to sit next to Miriel today, due to the fact that she might have answers to my questions.

"Hello Miriel."

"Hello William, I see by your lack of exhaustion in your voice, and overall emotional boost, I say Gregor's concoction was a complete success. Now I must find out the ingredients and put it in my next research." She said that without taking a single breath… Wait, did she use me as a lab rat? Never mind that.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew anything about Mana."

"I believe I do. Judging the current situation of time, I have written of Mana at least 5 years, 6 days, and 2 minutes. Mana is a Expendable, Renewable source of Power, and it is Accessible to only a few. However-" She went on like this for a while, and I didn't really pay attention until she got to this. "-If Mana is unavailable at the time, you could your own strength to power your spells, while this is very risky and dangerous, a user could potentially have exponential power-" .

And this. "And while Mana-users are very common, a method In which a person learns to utilise Mana is unique to each person. Also-"

"Hey, thanks! Umm. I'd love to hear more, but I got the information I needed, so thanks for everything!"

"The pleasure is mine." With that, she began writing again.

So as I sat there, Omnoming on my chicken, I was very content about the fact that Mana can be used instead of stamina, and that I can access it if I tried.

The question was how.

But that was all forgotten, as a chicken leg fell in my lap, and I was forced to run away from Sully, who had still not received her breakfast yet.

Robin's POV.

Robin was scribbling away on his desk, Keeping an ear out for footsteps. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this, but There were documents that could be only signed by the tactician. He also silently thanked those god-forsaken duplicates. Who knew the documents he needed was right there, Out of sight in the garbage can?"

Satisfied with himself, Robin picked up his quill, and dipped it in ink, when he had a feeling someone was right behind him…..

Robin slowly turned around to see Lucina, who looked pretty angry.

"AH! GODS! Why are you here?!"

"I told you that you need rest! How did you even get those papers?"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE! I DON'T NEED YOUR CONCERN!" Robin snapped, before instantly regretting it. Those words were harsh.

Lucina looked hurt.

"Fine. If that's how you feel, I won't care anymore." She said in a deadly calm voice.

"Lucina, wait! I didn't mean to-" Lucina stormed out of the room. "-Hurt your feelings."

Robin mentally slapped himself, and started to turn off the lamplight. By the ruckus Robin caused, It wouldn't be long before Chrom came to check out what's wrong.

"Robin."

Robin jumped out of his seats, and saw Frederick.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Well, It looks like you are disobeying lord Chrom's direct orders by working, and Princess Lucina was coming out of your room, crying."

'_She was crying?' _Thought Robin. '_She wouldn't cry because of something like that. What did I do wrong?'_

Robin sighed. "Fine. I'll go to sleep. Happy?"

"No, but lord Chrom certaintly will be. Good night."

"Good night."

Lucina's POV.

Lucina ran out of Robin's room, with tears in her eyes.

'_It was foolish of me._' Thought Lucina. She knew that she couldn't alter the timeline more than she had, and she definitely couldn't rob the person who was destined to be Robin's loved one.

But still, she had dared to hope.

She silently headed back to her room, but Sumia(Who was on a nightly stroll) Noticed her.

"Lucina! What are you doing out so late? You could catch a cold!" Sumia stormed over to Lucina.

"I'm fine mother. Just heading back to-"

"…Lucina, are you crying? What's wrong?" Sumia looked concerned.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's ok, Mother." Lucina turned her gaze away, but was quickly brought back by Sumia's hand.

"Now, young lady, I'm your mother, and you will tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry mother, but I'd rather not say." With that, Lucina ran away from Sumia, reaching her room faster than she ever did. Sumia futilely tried to pursue her, but by the time she got there, all she saw was Lucina's door closing.

**Author's note.**

**Whoa, that escalated quickly. I just let my subconscious write this. I'm just reading it and posting it on Fanfiction.**

**I try my futile explanation at the concept of MP, and more relationship status. I'm sorry if I'm overpowering the pairing, It's kinda hard not to when it's the MAIN PAIRING. But anyways, if you like, follow and favourite, and review please! **

Edit:fixed lots of grammar.


	6. Love Blooming

**Author's note: I've got a few things to say. First of all, at the beginning of a month, I will fix any mistakes that happened in previous chapters. So If you were bothered by those, worry no further!**

**Second of all, at least 400 of you had the ability to review. I got 3. Please review for those who can. Now you may enjoy the story.**

**Lucina's POV.**

Lucina tried to avoid Robin whenever possible. She just needed time to think.

Not to mention her mother as well.

After Sumia realized something was wrong with her, she tried to get near her to talk, but Lucina always managed to escape the confrontation.

She knew that it would never work out. Robin was to marry Say'ri, and that was that. There was nothing Lucina could do about it. Then She remembered something William said.

"_I mean, I'm not just going to tell you guys what happened. That would screw with things quite a bit. But, Minor things, I could predict."_

Lucina headed to the sparring grounds, where today, William was alone. Usually he was teaching Donnel swordplay.

"William? I got a question to ask you… it's about the minor things."

"Sure princess! What's on your mind?"

"….Who do I fall in love with?"

William smiled. "I was afraid you would ask me that. Let's see. You are destined to marry one of these fine men. Owain, Inigo, Brady, Gerome, Yarne, and Laurent."

Lucina's heart sank. She and Robin could never marry.

"Oh and Robin. Almost forgot about that." William's smile grew larger.

Lucina's heart came back up . Lucina had a chance.

"Of course, It could be any of these. But I'm guessing Robin. Am I right?" William took an educated guess. '_Was it that obvious?' _Lucina thought.

"HAHAHA! I didn't know a face could go so red! HAHA!" William was busting up on the floor now.

Yup, Lucina was officially mortified now.

**Chrom's POV**

"You sure Something's wrong with her Sumia?"

"She isn't speaking to anyone, she locks herself in her room often, and I can sometimes hear her cry! Gods, what are we supposed to do?" This did seem serious. But with Lucina avoiding most people, there wasn't really much point.

"Just wait it out, I guess. If she won't tell us what's wrong, we can only hope she gets over it."

Sumia sighed. I guess you're right. I just hope that she's ok….

**Robin's POV**

Despite the season being winter, Robin had saved a vase of flower. He wanted to give them to someone, but he was afraid of rejection.

'_Might as well as use it to apologize.'_ Robin thought. He picked up the flowers, and wrapped it with a ribbon.

He found Lucina going on a stroll.

"Lucina!" Robin yelled over the distance. He approached her.

"Robin." Lucina gave Robin a icy glare. '_I guess she's still mad.'_ Robin thought.

"Lucina, I'm sorry for what happened, and I thought you could use some cheering up, so I brought you these." Robin took out the bouquet from behind his back.

Lucina's cold expression melted into a more happy more. "Oh, Robin! Where did you find these? They look and smell wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing. You're a dear friend to me, and this my way of saying sorry."

"Oh. I see." Robin thought he heard disappointment In her voice. He was about to walk away when something stopped him.

"Wait!...I'm not being completely being honest with you. You are a friend to me, but my feelings are much more deeper than that! I gave you those flowers because…" Robin hesitated. But he decided to tell the truth.

"It was because I've fallen in love with you." Robin felt his cheeks heat up.

"What?!" Lucina was blushing now as well.

"I'm so sorry! I know it would never work, and I've tried all I could not to, but I couldn't stop myself! I understand if you don't return my feelings."

Robin braced himself for a punch, but found that the impact he expected wasn't at his face, but at his chest.

Lucina was _Hugging _him.

"I am glad you said that, as You are in my heart as well."

"Oh, this must be the happiest day of my life! I swear to you Lucina, I will do anything to keep you happy!"

"I swear I will keep you happy as well. I love you, and no matter what the future holds, I'm going to cherish every moment."

The flower was dropped to the ground, forgotten as the two was pulled each other into a tight embrace .

**Author's note.**

**SO MUCH FLUFF! ERRORA WHFUAWJHBRCKJAV V AUI YW%*IQ#YV%*(#T WIAWU.**

**(edit: grammars are fixed.)**


	7. Grief's Rampage

Robin's POV

After Robin's confession, He and Lucina went out on nightly strolls more often. They decided no one should know about this relationship(especially Chrom), but William figured it out pretty quick, but promised his lips were sealed.

But now, Robin had no time for those pleasures.

About a day ago, a messenger from a continent known as Valm came, and declared war under the name of the emperor, **Walhart the Conqueror.** Now, Robin had to draft up strategies to battle the incoming attacks.

Robin cried out in frustration, and crumpled up the paper, throwing towards his pile of failed tactical plans. He was about to retire for the night when a knock sounded behind him.

"If you're an assassin, come in." Robin said with a smile. Only one person would visit him at such a late time.

The door crept open, to reveal Lucina, wearing a beautiful night gown, enter the room.

"Hello Robin, if this a bad time?"

"No! not at all! I was just about to retire for the night. What's up?"

"Well, I would say the ceiling."

"What? No, not like that. It's a phrase that means 'what's going on'. I got it from William." Robin explained. The phrase was so damn catchy.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucina smiled. It was amazing how different her personality was when she was a calm and stoic leader in public, when she was a delicate, caring woman when with Robin.

"Well, I saw that you were in your room all day, and I thought I could keep you company."

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't let this land be taken over. Maybe you could help me?"

Lucina, still smiling, sat down next to Robin, and spent most about the night strategizing, chatting, and eventually, falling asleep next to each other.

* * *

William's POV

"Uh William, Sir? I made this for you."

Donny gave me a necklace that was pretty dang sweet. It looked exactly like my Gladius.

"Thanks Donny! I think it's great!"

Then Frederick cleared his throat behind us.

"William, We need to march to the harbor. Scouts report that the Valm warships are inbound."

"Alright, I'll go get Robin. Donny, go suit up."

Robin, surprisingly, wasn't in the library. So I decided to check in his room, although he's never in there during the day.

"Robin? You in here? We need to march to-"

Robin was asleep at his desk(Not surprising), But what WAS surprising was that Lucina was sleeping right next to him.

I shook the two awake. "Huh?" Both said in unison.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovebirds." I mocked.

"This isn't what it looks like!" They yelled in unison again, before blushing.

"Man, Don't go smoochums on me! We need to go to Ylisstol Harbor! Chop chop!

"Why would we need to-" Realization dawned in robin's face. "We need to go now."

"Yeah, one problem. You guys are both in your nightgowns." This situation was too funny.

* * *

We arrived at Ylisstol Harbor. There were just hundreds of Valm's army stepping on to the docks.

"I, Dalton, Claim this continent in the name of the Conqueror, Walhart! Surrender, and your lives may be spared!"

"Fat chance, Valm Scum!" Vaike yelled, before being stared down by Chrom.

"We deny your claim of power to this land! Leave now, and YOUR Lives may be spared!"

Dalton laughed. "Very well then, Death it is! ATTACK!"

Chrom yelled "Shepherds, We defend our land today. ATTACK!"

Both armies clashed like one. I dodged, slashed, and blocked, but there were just too many of them. And I couldn't use my skills without passing out. I rolled next to Vaike, Paired up, and attacked a wyvern rider, Vaike Crushing the wyvern with his hammer, and me stabbing the rider.I

In the distance, I saw Robin launching Arcthunders, With Chrom attacking soldiers on his blind side.

I turned around, Blocked a heavy armored knight's lance, and yelled "_**You just signed your death warrant!**_" Before landing a critical hit on him, knocking him to the ground. I turned around to see Donny forced to the wall, feebly trying to duel Dalton. It was a battle he couldn't win.

I ran as fast as possible, but I was too late.

"AHHHHH!" the scream that would haunt me for the rest of my life came from Donny, as Dalton stabbed him in the stomach.

"YOU DASTARD!" I yelled, before charging at him. I got a clean hit on him, making him stagger and flee.I turned and held Donny in my arms.

"Donny, don't die on me, don't die…" As I said those words, I knew it was too late.

"It was an honour…Learning from you sir…..Just….Win this…" With that, Donnel's kind eyes, faded away.

Grief overtook me. Donny would never see his caring mother, or smile again. I closed his eyes, making it look like he was sleeping peacefully.

My grief was replaced with anger. '_How could they! HOW COULD THEY!" _

"**HAAAAAAAAAAA!" **I let out a guttural scream, that knocked enemies away 10 metres away. I felt myself losing control, but it didn't matter. Feeling miserable, I lost control of my body, and blacked out.

* * *

Chrom's POV

Chrom heard a large Scream. But it wasn't of pain. It was of pure rage.

He turned around to see William charge towards him, Destroying everything in his path.

"**ARMOUR CRASHER!" "MACH STRIKE!" "ULTIMATE STORM!"**

William was destroying hundreds of people single-handedly. But then Chrom saw his face. Instead of the smile that was there, It was put into a sneer. And his eyes…..

His eyes were wide, covered by Purple blazing fire, with no pupils to be found underneath.

"William! What's wrong with you?!" Chrom yelled. William responded, by cutting down one of his own soldiers, then proceeding to destroy everything he saw. He cut down helpless enemies without blinking an eye, and used Death knell, to make the Valmese ship explode.

Dalton was bloodied and beaten now, and from far away, Chrom saw that he was begging for mercy. But William yelled **"GRINDING PUNISHER!**" Before Upper cutting Dalton high into the air, his Gladius now crackling with dark energy, Before he uppercut Dalton once more, Both at unbelievable heights. Then he struck Dalton into the ground, using the decimated body as a cushion from the fall.

Chrom realized that This rampage wouldn't stop. Then William spotted him with those Pupil-less eyes, jumped a distance of 50 metres right in from of Chrom, and was about to strike when he unexpectedly Crumpled to the ground, unconscious, Revealing Robin behind him with a sleep staff.

"What the hell was that…"

Lucina was next to him, her eyes full of fear.

"That wasn't William." Chrom was certain that wasn't William.

"Frederick, carry him back. We need to figure out what happened with our Gladiator."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Destruction EVERYWHERE! I mean, the Valm arc has officially begun. And yes, William's class is called Gladiator. If you want to know what happened with William, Find out Sieghart's Special ability. With that, I bid you farewell for now. See you next chapter.**


	8. Class change

Chrom's POV

The first tent we set up was the infirmary. We also grabbed iron shackles we usually use to hold prisoners. Frederick dropped the still unconscious William on to the bed, and attached the iron shackles to him.

William opened his eyes when he was tied up, his eyes now without flames, but still pupil-less. He cried out, and struggled to break the chains, but each attempt was unsuccessful.

"Alright, Bring Miriel in here. We need to find out what's wrong." Chrom told Frederick, who gave him a bow, and headed out the infirmary tent.

Robin glanced at William, looking worried. "What's wrong with him? The way he killed Dalton…..It was unlike him."

"I know… Perhaps it had something to do with Donnel's death?" Chrom asked.

Robin grimaced. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have sent him into battle." He looked guilt-stricken.

"No. It wasn't your fault. But first, we need to fix… whatever happened to him."

Right on cue, Miriel stepped into the tent. She took a look at William, and started to diagnose William's Status.

"His Pupils are heavily constricted, to the point where it's almost invisible. His strength seemed to multiply at a stupendous rate. But what's most surprising of all…"

"What?" Chrom asked, impatiently.

"His Mana is overflowing to the point where he is unable to control it. Yet last time I regarded him, he had none detectable."

Chrom was about to ask what that meant, when William blinked, and when he opened his eyes, it was normal again.

"Ughhh…Where am I? Oh Chrom! I had the strangest dream. I lost control of my body, Donny died, and…" His smile faded away when he saw Chrom's grim face.

"Oh.. nonononono. NO!" William tried to get up, but was pulled back down by the shackles.

"Chrom? Why am I tied up?!"

Robin responded before Chrom. "Well, when Donny died…. You singlehandedly wiped out Valm's soldiers.

William still seemed shocked from Donny's death, but started to recollect himself. "My eyes…What were they like?"

It was Chrom's turn to speak up. "They were…. Like you had no pupils."

William sighed. "Rage."

Robin looked Confused. "Rage?"

"Yeah, Rage. It's a skill developed by Sieghart."

The name rang a bell In Chrom's head. "You mean Ercnard Sieghart? From Bermesia?"

William's eyes widened, but continued. "That's the one. It's a magical force, that slowly builds inside of you, until an emotional trigger activates the force. Sieghart himself could control it, But it's obvious I cannot."

"Well, what you did wasn't right, but we can't really control emotions." Robin had a point. If an incident like this happened again, William would cut Chrom down without hesitation.

"There is only one way I can do this. Unshackle me." Chrom did so, and William stood up, and picked up his gladius.

* * *

William's POV

I picked up my Gladius, and I ripped the necklace off my neck. Donny's last gift. I'll make sure to honour it.

I walked outside the tent, and the others followed me. I held my sword upright, and Thrust in at the sky, the necklace still in my other hand.

"Highlanders! I require your assistance! I, William, Warrior of the shepherds, choose to forsake the path of commoners, and take the title as an Highlander! Please, Grant me the power I need!"

Lightning struck my Gladius. The sword's handle grew in length, growing longer than my own height, but blade shortened a bit, making it look like a pike.

Donny's necklace, grew as well, as the same size as the pike, but the handle was short. it had become a functional sword

He was wielding a Sleaghgrim.

"William." Chrom looked shocked. "How…."

The highlanders have granted my wish. I lost my emotions.

"William is dead." I said with a flat tone.

"What are you talking about!" Chrom yelled, now angry.

"William died with Donnel that day." I said, devoid of any emotion. "I am but a shell of what's left."

"**I am nothing more than a Warlord."**

**Author's note**

**If you read The adventures of Minecraftia, and you wonder why William is so cold, There you go. **

**For the record, Sleagh is the pike, and Grim is the short sword.**

**Next chapter, We'll be heading to Plegia, while showing the other character's reaction and after math. See you guys then.**


	9. Do you trust me?

Robin's POV.

The rest of the shepherds were trying to cheer Robin up, That Donny's death wasn't his fault. They were all wrong. If it weren't for Robin, Donnel would be still alive today. He distanced himself away from everyone else, except Lucina. She was the only one that could make Robin feel better.

But only slightly.

'_What if I sent Virion towards him?' _Robin thought. '_there was a million other ways I could have saved him.' _

It wasn't helping that William was now completely emotionless. He absolutely refuses to use any of his skills, and is trying to rely solely on his swordsmanship, which was actually pretty good. But the reason a laughing, cheerful person turned into an cold, unfeeling person….. was also his fault.

He looked at Donnel's pot. It was the only thing they salvaged from the wreckage.

His mind was thinking of so many ways he could have saved him, he didn't hear the tent flap opening.

"Robin?" A voice sounded behind Robin. He turned around and saw Lucina.

Robin put on a smile. He didn't want Lucina to think he was suffering inside. "Lucina. What can I do for you?"

Lucina sighed. "Robin, it wasn't your fault. You can't just keep feeling guilty then putting on a fake smile."

"It was my fault and you know it! It was foolish of me to think Donny was ready!...I'm sorry, but just need some time."

Lucina nodded. "I understand, but I'm always here for you."

Robin nodded back. "Thank you." And Lucina left the tent.

* * *

Chrom's POV.

Chrom was sparring with William, His forehead lined with sweat. William had snapped a practice sword In 2, making it the size of his Grim. William was a good fighter, but Chrom realized one thing.

William had pretty terrible stamina. He still had lots, but nowhere near the other shepherds.

When asked about it William responded as so. "Due to my constant usage of skills, I have drained my stamina so much, that my body has been weakened. This is precisely one of the reasons I cannot afford to use my abilities."

At Lunch, Chrom was eating his sandwich when Sumia noticed something.

"Hey ,dear?" Sumia asked.

"Yes, Sumia?"

"Have you noticed that Lucina seems to be a lot happier now?"

Chrom had noticed. She was smiling, she had more spring in her steps, and overall looked happier.

"I told you she would get over whatever was dragging her down. What about it?"

"Well, knowing Lucina, you would think the last thing she would be during a war is being happy."

Chrom considered that. "You're right. Maybe it's Robin. He's been spending a lot of time with her."

Sumia looked confused. "What?" she whipped around to find Lucina, Talking to Robin. Although Robin looked down(Most likely due to Donnel's death), They both looked happy.

Sumia was smiling. "What?" Chrom asked. "Was it something I said?"

Sumia looked confused. "Wait, You don't…. Oh, Chrom. You are so blind sometimes.

"Am not!"

* * *

"What madness is this?!" Chrom yelled, looking at the carbon copy of Robin.

"My name is Robin. Oh, is that your name as well? What are the odds!"

"I'm afraid we have no time for such trivial things." Said Valida in a smooth, yet cruel tone.

"I hope your jouney back is safe." Aversa said with a devious grim. "The highroads are known to be…. Extra treacherous this time of year."

"But…." Chrom was about to ask what madness was this when Robin tapped him in the shoulders. "Let's go." Chrom nodded, and headed out the room.

* * *

The Shepherds decided to set up camp halfway to the border to Ylisse. He was about to retire for the night when he heard something from the distance.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Chrom ran towards the direction the noise came from to find Robin.

"Aghhh! STOP IT!" Robin's face was contorted with pain.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled, And Robin seemed to slowly recover from whatever he was experiencing.

"Chrom…. It was Validar. He spoke to me in my mind…He told me he was my father."

"What?! Is this true?"

"I don't know! I always wanted to reclaim my memories, but I don't know if I want to find out anymore." Robin's face was filled with confusion and sorrow. but then, a voice sounded behind them.

"Arm your soldiers! We are to be attacked." William walked up towards them.

"What do you mean? The patrol JUST informed me that there was nothing coming!"

"I'll explain later! Do you trust me?!" William asked. Chrom looked at him, and gave him a nod.

"Then we prepare for Risen." William Unslung his Sleigh from his back. Chrom ordered everyone to gear up.

William was spot on. There was a monumental crowd of risen approaching the camp.

"Naga! Where'd they even come from!" Stahl looked extremely shocked.

"Oy! Enough with talking, More Chopping, yes?" Gregor said, while drawing his iron sword.

"I've never seen such a large crowd of risen!" Lucina looked shocked.

Robin spoke up. "Alright! We are going to break up into 3 groups! And we will each cover one direction! This way, they can't surprise us from behind! Chrom, William ,and I will lead each group! Are we clear?"

When everyone nodded, he yelled "FOR YLISSE!"

* * *

Neutral POV

The battle was chaotic. Miriel fired multiple valflames on the ground, to create a fire barrier. It stopped some risen, but not most. William paired up with Lon'qu, and charged into the thick of the battle, Slashing everything they can reach. Robin paired up with Lucina, firing Elthunders, while Lucina attacked Risen that were getting past.

The Risen seemed to have some form of coordination. Some lined up in a roman army formation, while the archer stayed behind. Firing in safety.

Robin switched from Tome to sword, Slashing at everything with his killing edge, while Chrom thrust with an iron lance, to get the weapon advantage over sword-wielding Risen.

Nowi was flying up top, shooting fireballs at clumps of risen, while Virion rode on top, firing arrows from the dragon's back.

Cordelia, Sumia, and Cherche were locked in air combat with the Wyvern riders, stopping them from attacking from the air.

Lissa and maribelle were frantically moving all over the battlefield, tending wounds.

"Damn!" William cried when he was stabbed in the leg by a risen. His strength was failing, not to mention there were just to many of them. Lon'qu Spun in a circle, dispatching risen that were near.

"Go!" Lon'qu yelled at William. But he shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lon'qu heard a scream and saw lissa running from a risen. Lon'qu ran as fast he can towards them, and decapitated the risen. "Thanks" Lissa was shaking from the adrenaline.

The risen had strength by number, but were being cut down quickly by the shepherds. Robin and Lucina were being a huge asset, moving in perfect harmony, dodging each other's attacks, and striking just when the other needed assistance.

Chrom ran towards a golden-armoured Risen he assumed was the leader.

"Graughhhh…Kill…..Exalt…" The reanimated body spoke.

"Not today." Chrom said, as he hefted falchion, and stabbed swiftly, running the Risen over.

* * *

Chrom's POV

It seemed the battle was almost over. Surprisingly, everyone was alive, Injured, but alive.

Chrom approached Lucina. "Well, that's done with-" Chrom's eye widened as a risen teleported right behind Lucina.

"Lucina!" Robin jumped between the Risen and Lucina, protecting her, but taking the blow himself.

The risen teleported away, and Robin hit the ground with a thud.

"Robin!" both Chrom and Lucina yelled simultaneously. Luckily, Lissa was at the scene.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she asked, her gaze on the pool of blood forming around robin.

Lucina looked shell-shocked. "Help him!" She screamed in such a panicked voice, that Lissa almost dropped her mend staff.

Lissa started to cast a healing spell, while William approached them. He looked really beat up, with his clothes in tatters, and face covered with scratches. The only thing he had that wasn't damaged, were his weapons.

"I see that we survived the night." William spoke in that emotionless tone that Chrom wished would stop.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you. Speaking of which, how did you know a battle was approaching?"

William was silent for a moment before speaking. "I am from another world where this world is a story. For more information, please ask your daughter. Now, if you will excuse me, I have wounds to attend to." With that, William strode off to the medic tent.

"What's this about you knowing about this?"

"Well, he told me that you would find out in due time…." She was interrupted when she saw Robin being carried off to the medic tent. Her face seemed to be filled with worry.

"Hey, he's going to be fine." Lucina nodded, refusing to show her face for some reason, and they headed into the medic tent.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**Sorry it took some time, I know I upload more often, but work has caught up to me, so to apologize, an action packed, emotional(Kinda) Character-developing 1.5 k Chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and follow and review and favourite and stuff. See ya!**


	10. Born from Light

Chrom's POV.

The shepherds finally arrived at Ylisstol castle, where they prepared for the oncoming campaign against Valm. The problem was, their master tactician, Robin was currently in the infirmary, leaving themselves at a disadvantage.

It was early in the morning, yet Chrom couldn't sleep. So he decided to see how Robin was doing.

Robin was lying down on a bed, chest covered with bandages and vulneraries. Lissa told Chrom that Robin's wounds were too deep to be simply healed.

Next to Robin's bed, Chrom saw Lucina, who was dozing off in the chair. For some reason, Lucina has refused to leave Robin's bedside. Of course, anyone would do such thing when someone saved your life. Or was there something else going on?

Robin started to stir. "Ugh….Risen! WATCH OUT! LUCINA!" He suddenly woke up, eyes filled with fear.

"Robin? You okay?" Chrom asked. Robin looked pretty rattled.

"It's….it's nothing."

* * *

Robin's POV.

in his unconsciousness, Robin saw a woman handing him his coat, sorrow in her eyes.

"You are not to be Grima Draco, destroyer of worlds. You deserve a more happier life. Robin Mihile. That name suits you better. To be as free as a bird, and to be born from light." Tears rolled down her face, and she ran towards the flaming wreckage behind her.

'_Was that my mother?'_ Robin wondered. Then the image shifted.

He saw this dream before. It was Chrom and Robin dueling Validar. He was brought back to the painful scene once more, where Robin killed Chrom cold-blood.

'_No, get me out of here!'_ the dream almost instantly complied.

He saw Lucina and Chrom, and the risen that appeared behind her. He screamed her name as he woke up. He was panting heavily.

"You okay?" Chrom was there. _'I must have caused quite the racket.'_ Thought Robin.

"it's….it's nothing."

Robin tried to get up, but grunted in pain, as the wound in his chest flared up with pain.

"Robin! You need rest!" Lucina tried to get him back into bed, but Robin refused.

"I need to…prepare…for..war!" Robin quickly stumbled out of the infirmary, heading to his office/room.

When he entered the room, the pain was getting worse and worse. He popped a Herb leaf in his mouth. These were usually for reducing headaches, but it could be a painkiller if in a pinch.

He was about to pick up his quill, when naturally, someone interrupted him.

He opened the door when he put into a bear hug by Lucina.

"I thought I lost you." She admitted after she let him go, tear rolling down her cheek.

"Lucina….I'm the son of Validar."

Lucina looked shocked. "What?"

"He told me when he invaded my mind, and I can't deny it. There was a strange connection between us. Gods! I can't fall in love with you! For all I know this-" Robin showed his hand, showing the mark of Grima. "-means I'm cursed or something! I can't let you suffer like that."

Lucina had tears in her eyes. "You promised me we would be happy."

"I promised I would make YOU happy. And I don't think you will be truly be happy with me."

Robin was about to close the door when Lucina pulled him in. They were in a relationship for a few weeks now, yet the first kiss had to be in a situation like this.

When they parted, Lucina said "I don't want to be with anyone but you."

Robin nodded. "I'm sorry. I was taken by anger. I'm truly sorry."

They were about to lean in for another kiss when Chrom walked in the hallway. "Lucina? You need some rest-…"

He looked at Lucina who was in a embrace, and when he looked up to see who she was hugging, Chrom's eyes widened.

"Robin?"

Lucina turned around, Yelped, and let go of the hug. "Father! …..This isn't what it looks like."

Robin braced himself, but Chrom merely smiled. "Well, I knew something was up with you two."

Lucina looked confused. "Wait…You're not mad?"

Chrom's face hardened a bit, although he still had a smile. "Oh, I'm mad. But more than that, I'm happy for you two. Now, how long has this been going on for?"

Robin winced. "4 weeks?"

Chrom's face turned into anger. "FOUR WEEKS? And neither of you bothered telling me?"

Robin tried to explain. "Well, It's not easy to explain that I'm courting your future-" Robin never got to finish that sentence, as Chrom walked up to him, and punched him in the face. Lucina gasped. "FATHER!"

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get that out. You okay Robin?...Uh, Robin?" Robin was knocked out cold on the floor, his right eye slowly turning black.

Chrom scratched his head. "Uh… I'll go get Lissa."

Lucina gave Chrom a dirty look, as she kneeled down to look at robin's condition.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**I've got a few things to explain here. **

**First of all, the name. in a game(who's name won't be mentioned) has an orphan that is named by a queen who saw good in him Mihile, meaning Born from light, in honour of his missing father, the knight of light, who was ironically named Chromile. next, Grima Draco. It's Grima's name, and Draco. Which means Dragon…I think? Cause I don't think Validar would have named Robin 'Robin'. And I assumed it was Robin's mother who taught Robin to be a tactician.**

**Second of all, Chrom's reaction to the relationship. I don't see Chrom as someone who would be mad about it, although every story(including mine) involves Robin getting hit in the face. **

**Oh yeah, and I won't be doing William's POV for a while, cause you know, no personality and crap.**

**But yeah, this author's note is WAY TOO LONG. So bye**


	11. Erudon?

Robin's POV.

When Chrom found out about the relationship between Robin and Lucina(and when Robin woke up), He decided to tell everyone in the next council meeting. Of course, that didn't go as planned, as Lissa found the two sharing a kiss in the morning, The shriek of joy waking half the castle up.

Now Robin was stretching at his table, trying to find a way to get past the Valmese navy, which will most likely intercept Ylisse's. He was also trying to estimate how large their forces were. Unable to think, he put on his coat and headed outside. Fresh air always helped him think.

He headed out into the courtyard, where Cherche was tending to her wyvern, Minerva.

"Shouldn't she be staying in the stables?" Robin asked. The courtyards were a strange place for a wyvern to be.

"She doesn't like enclosed space. Last time, she set the stables on fire."

Robin just nodded, and walked away. He didn't want to be the victim of a fire incident. He stopped. Didn't Cherche come from Valm?

"Hey Cherche! I got a question to ask you about Valm!" Robin yelled. Across the yard.

"Sure!"

"How much forces does Walhart have?!"

"I'm not sure! About a Million!" Minerva roared. "Whoops! Can't talk!" Cherche hurried, trying to calm the pseudo-dragon.

"…..Wait, did she say a MILLION?"

* * *

Chrom's POV.

It was Lunchtime, and today, they served bread and ham.

"Aren't we supposed to get something more….Royal food?" Chrom looked at Sumia for answers.

"We had to. Sully was on cooking duty."

"Ah." Everyone knew about Sully's infamous cooking.

He took a bite from the bread, and took a swig from the cup….He didn't bring a drink with him.

"Where did this come from?"

"Uh, from me, sir."

Chrom choked on his Bread. He turned around to see Kellam. "Gods! Don't scare me like that!"

"…..I've been asking if you wanted a drink for 5 minutes now."

"Oh. Well, Thank you." Chrom still wondered how he went about unnoticed, although he was the largest person in the army.

"AHH! WHERE'D YOU EVEN GET THEM! LISSA!" Chrom looked at Robin's table to see Lissa running away, and Robin pursuing her, trying to get the frogs out of his shirt. Lucina was watching the scene unfold, and was laughing.

"Well, I've got to go save my sister." Chrom said, and gave Sumia a peck on the cheek, and ran after Robin.

* * *

Chrom ran into William in the evening.

"Hello William! So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?"

"If you are referring to the voyage to Valm, then yes, it is a big day."

Chrom nodded. He still couldn't accept the fact that William was emotionless. He still remembered a smile.

"Do not fear for what happens next. As victory will surely be yours." William spoke.

"Is that the truth?"

"Only words of encouragement." He drew his sleaghgrim. "I did what I did out of shock ,anger, and guilt. Now I question, Was what I did right? The truth is, I can't answer it…..but you can." He looked at Chrom. "Was my decision reasonable?"

Chrom thought about it. Logically, it was the right thing to do, but morally…

"It was reasonable, but I'm not sure it was correct." Chrom settled on an answer. William nodded.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"What do you know of Ronan Erudon of Bermesia?"

Erudon…..Chrom was certain he heard it before.

"I heard the name Erudon somewhere. Nothing else."

"I apologize. When you acknowledged Bermesia's existence, It…startled me." Before Chrom could ask why, William walked off.

* * *

Neutral POV.

it was the day that the shepherds headed off to Valm. Of course, that meant about a day's worth of marching. Unfortunately, Chrom spotted a village being attacked by Risen.

"Gods!" Chrom yelled. "We need to go help them!" Robin nodded, and the shepherds rushed to the village.

In the wreckage of what used to be a town, a girl wearing a coat almost identical to Robin's was warding off a group of risen.

"Just got to hold on!" She cast a thunder spell that stunned some of the risen. "He'll come! I know it!"

**Author's note. **

**Semi Cliff-hanger…sort of. If you don't know who the girl is, you shouldn't be reading this, you should be playing the game for yourselves. I mean, the entire story is basically a big spoiler. So yea, Please review, all criticism goes into consideration(Unless they are trollin), and follow and review! PEACE!**


	12. W-what!

**Author's note: an author's worst enemy is procrastination.**

Robin's POV.

"Are you sure about this?" Virion yelled, riding behind Sumia on her Pegasus, Caeda.

"I'm pretty sure!...I think!" Robin yelled back, Riding Behind Cherche on her Wyvern, Minerva. Robin's Plan was to shoot a bomb arrow with oil instead of gunpowder to soak the crowd of risen with it. Then, Robin would jump down, fire an Valflame, and immediately use Elwind to fly out of harm's way.

"NOW!" Robin yelled, and jumped. Virion fire the bomb arrow, exploding with oil, covering everything near it. Now it was the hard part. Due to Valflame's limited range, Robin would have a split second to activate Elwind, or he would be incinerated.

"Wrath of the gods…._**VALFLAME!"**_ He cried out, a wave of fire bursting from the runic circle cast by Robin. He flipped his tome's page to find the Elwind spell.

"Blasts of Destruc-ahhh!" Robin was too late, the Valflame hit the ground, and the resulting explosion threw Robin sideways, ,making him land on the ground with a large _thud._

"Aghhhhhhhh…" Robin was certain bones were broken, but he was alive. He saw Lucina rushing towards him, yelling something, but he couldn't hear it for some reason. And then the pain knocked him out.

* * *

Unknown POV.

"Spear of the sky….._**THORON!"**_ The girl launched a bolt of lightning that impaled through several risen. Then she heard a large explosion. '_what was that?' _the girl thought. But Risen were coming as fast as she could cut them down. But after the explosion, the number of risen diminished.

The hooded girl walked outside the ransacked house to see a group of armed forces driving the risen back. She tried to walk towards them, but she was completely drain. She was about to collapse when someone caught her.

"Oh, There are survivors! Are you okay?" She turned around to see a woman with cerulean blue hair, a strange mark on her right eye. A strange mark she had. Could it be?

The girl took a look at her left hand to see the exact same brand.

"M-mother!" The girl tackled Lucina to the ground.

"W-what?!"

* * *

Chrom's POV.

Although The Shepherds were thrown off schedule for the rendezvous with the rest of the army, but it was not for waste. It seemed that most of the civilians have thankfully evacuated the now desolated Village, but they did found a Survivor, although she refused to lower her hood, or speak to anyone but Chrom's daughter, Lucina.

There were thankfully no casualties, although Robin's daredevil stunt gave him severe burns. The situation was apparently so bad, no one was allowed in the infirmary except the healers. Chrom looked around the camp that was set up for the much-needed rest, and found Frederick, the Royal guard, sweeping the floor.

"Frederick, you don't need to clean the ground. It's not like I'm going to trip over a pebble and die."

Frederick looked mildly offended. "Oh?" He asked. "And what if, you just _happened_ to be near the weapon tent, and what if, you just _happened _to trip on a pebble? And what if, If you just _happened _to impale yourself on a spear? There is just too much at stake milord."

Chrom was about to tell him that no such things would happen when he realized: There was no winning an argument with Frederick. "You know what? Go ahead." He sighed and walked away.

He reached Lucina's tent. She was discussing with the girl, although Chrom had no idea what. He cleared his throat. "Lucina? May I come in?" There was a brief moment of silence before she answered. "Of course, Father."

He stepped in the tent, to find that the girl has lowered her hood, and had blue hair just like Chrom and Lucina, although it was short. Her face seemed to be familiar, although Chrom didn't know why."So, Lucina, would you mind introducing this young lady to me?" Chrom asked.

"Well, her name is Morgan and….." She paused, looking unsure.

"and what?"

"….She's kind of your granddaughter."

Chrom stood there for a moment, about to ask if this was a joke, when he saw the brand of the exalt on her left hand. Then, Chrom finally realized why this girl's face was so familiar.

She resembled Chrom's tactician, Robin.

Chrom fainted on the spot.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**Yes, Daily uploads will be back!(hopefully.) now, I need your helpz. Pm me good ship names for the upcoming voyage to Valm! And as always, review, follow, and favourite! See ya later!**


	13. Riding on the Spear of Hope

**I've forgotten to mention this but the story reached 10k words! Hooray for me! And you too, cause you have more to read!**

Robin's POV

Robin was dreaming again. He wanted to be rid of it, as every night, he was haunted by his dreams.

The images showed castle Ylisstol being demolished, People running away in terror. It took a while for Robin to realize it was HE who was causing the destruction.

Robin couldn't do anything but watch him destroy his homes, kill the people he knew and loved.

'_NO!' _Robin desperately thought_, _and the image shifted. It showed the same woman that appeared in his visions, wearing Robin's cloak, and showing him different battle formations. She had a smile on her face, and robin felt happy. Then the image shifted, but Robin refused to let go what could be the last time he saw her, whoever she was.

The images that followed were not as pleasant. He saw the all too familiar scene of him murdering Chrom, The death of Donnel, and the rampage caused by William that followed, and the cause of his unconsciousness, the explosion that engulfed everything in his vision. The explosion seemed so real, he woke up with a jolt, before realising he was in the infirmary. Again.

He sighed, and tried to stand up, but pain engulfed his entire body, and he was forced back down. He couldn't sleep with the pain, but he couldn't move either. Robin thought he was going to be bored to death when Lissa entered the tent.

"Robin!" Lissa seemed to be in a cheerful mood. "How are you feeling? Cause you got some nasty burns there."

"Is that what it was?" Robin groaned. "Where's Lucina? Is she safe?"

Lissa giggled. "Oh, that."

Robin's eyebrows furrowed. "Lissa, what did you do to her?"

"Oh nothing! _More like what you did to her."_ Lissa muttered the last part, but Robin had keen ears.

"What did I do to her?!"

* * *

William's POV.

Every day, My mind seems to become more and more in turmoil. I know that my emotions are not completely gone. That would be impossible. They say how you convey your emotions is your personality, and your personality is your identity. Then, who was I?

I found Chrom patrolling the camp border. "You aren't supposed to be out here."

Chrom sighed. "I….just need time alone, that's all."

"I assume you've met your granddaughter?"

"How did you….Oh, right." Chrom put his hand to his face. "I don't know what to do Will. I trust Robin more than anyone, but seeing Morgan just changed everything.

"How so?"

"….You wouldn't understand. I think you would need emotions to comprehend the situation."

I nodded. That seemed logical. "When do you plan of telling Robin?"

"When he wakes up, I guess."

There was a long pause.

"We should have been sailing to Valm by now." I pointed out.

"Yes, but we saved Morgan, and that's what matters."

"I suppose. The others should-"

"Wait, wait." Chrom looked surprised. "There's _more_?"

* * *

Chrom's POV

The shepherds hastily rendezvoused with the 200 000 men army of Ylisse, and boarded the ships and headed off. The Shepherds rode on the main ship, _Spear of Hope_. Chrom was starting to get seasick, but he held it in. Robin, however, was a different story.

Robin ran towards the railing, and threw up his breakfast.

"Having trouble sailing?" Chrom mocked.

"Yeah, I never had to sail in Chon'sin-AAHHHH!" Robin fell to the ground, clutching his head. CHrom quickly ran to his friend, helping him up.

"Damn it!" Robin yelled. "I had something!...A memory…But it's gone now." Robin's face was full of agony. He stepped down into the quarters. Chrom sighed. Many knew of Robin's amnesia, but little knew of what the tactician used to be like. Robin questioned his existence, his lack of memories haunting him wherever he went. He was a stranger to cultures, and in result, didn't talk much. It was only after Emmeryn's death when Robin was forced to step up and comfort Chrom.

"Will he be fine?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah, He used to be like that all the time." Chrom froze, realizing what he had just revealed. Lucina looked at Chrom.

"All the time?"

Chrom winced. "Well, not all the time, but he did have flashes of his past, only to find it sliping out of his hand." Lucina nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Now, get some rest." Chrom looked onto the now-setting sun. "We'll need it."

**Author's note. Btw, SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY for the delay. but you know, I have a life, and I need to take a break sometimes. It won't happen again. I hope.**


	14. Flashback time!

Robin's POV

"Father!" Morgan ran towards Robin. He had been shocked to find out he had a daughter, not to mention her being his, and Lucina's.

"Yes, dear?" He was looking at the map of the seaway they were taking. They were hoping to intercept the Valm navy. How to stop them was a question indeed.

"How did you meet Mother?" the question puzzled Robin. "Where'd you get that question from?"

Morgan shrugged. "Well, I don't remember anything, so I'm wondering if a story regarding you two might bring back something.

Although Morgan would never relate to this, as she wasn't even born then, Robin couldn't resist the puppy eyes Morgan was giving him. "Fine, it was back in Your grandparent's wedding."

*FLASHBACK*

"For the last time, you cannot wear the coat at such a prestigious ceremony!" Maribelle was trying to take Robin's signature coat off, with little success.

"It looks good on me! Besides, I don't want to wear a tuxedo!" Robin had in fact, been wearing a tuxedo, but was underneath his coat.

"Well, if it were up to me, I would have that hair cut, but the least you could do is take the coat off!"

A "NOOO!" Echoed through the hallways.

Robin walked to the room where Chrom was preparing, and knocked on the door. "Chrom? You ready?"

The door swung open to reveal Chrom, who was wearing a blue suit that complimented his hair. "Well," Chrom took a deep breath. "It's now or never."

Robin was about to walk in the chapel when someone yanked his coat from his back. "Hey!"

Maribelle huffed. "I told you, NO COAT! Where did you even get this?" Robin wiggled a rescue staff in front her face. "I'll get it again. Just you wait." He turned around, and entered the chapel.

Robin was amazed by the decoration, which of course, Robin himself designed. Otherwise, Chrom would have his head.

"I must admit, I'm quite amazed with what you've done to the place." Virion, who came back from Rosanne for the occasion, commented on the aesthetics of the chapel.

"Thanks, Maybe I'll be a event planner or something." Robin joked. It was good to see the duke once more. "Well, I gotta go. The ring isn't going to present itself, you know."

After Chrom and Sumia completed their vows, it was time for the celebration dinner. And Robin could proudly say that it was a smash hit. Basilio and Vaike was having a drinking contest, while Flavia rolled her eyes at the two.

Olivia was dancing on the floor with extreme grace. She was, after all, a dancer.

As for the lucky man himself, Chrom has stayed surprisingly modest, refusing any drinks, and sitting next to his newly-wed wife.

Robin chuckled at all his friends having a good time. He turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorr-" Robin froze when he saw who he had bumped into. She had Indigo hair, just like Chrom. Only one person he knew had that hair.

"Marth?" Robin asked. 'Marth's eyes widened, and ran away. Robin, of course, followed her. Chrom seemed to have noticed her as well, and joined Robin in the chase. They weaved through the large crowd, Robin silently cursing himself for him inviting too many people. They eventually tracked her down.

"What are you doing here?" Chrom asked. His eyes travelled to the sword she was carrying for some reason, which was a complete replica of Chrom's Falchion.

"Um…May we speak in private?"

Chrom gave her a suspicious look. "Of course."

Robin took out his emergency magic tome. "If anything happens to him…"

Robin waited for 5 minutes or so, when Sumia walked up to her. "Robin, did you see Chrom anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's talking to Marth right now."

"We never invited Marth.." Her eyes shot open. "But why today?" Sumia was tearing up. Right on cue, Chrom came back with Marth crying.

"Chrom? Everything ok?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were talking to Marth alone…and now she's crying. This is how rumours are spread." Robi gestured to Sumia, who was now outright crying.

"Sumia? What's wrong?" Chrom asked.

"Why would you do this to me? On our wedding day?"

Realization dawned on Chrom's face. "No! It's nothing like that! She's our…."

*Flashback over*

"And He told us this 'Marth' actually turned out to be his daughter from the future." Robin finished his story.

"and Grandfather didn't question her?" Morgan asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, first of all, She had the mark of the exalt on her right eye, which only members of the royal Ylissean bloodline carry, and the example stands before me." He pointed at the mark of Naga on her left hand.

"Second of all, she had the signature blue hair of Chrom, and his sword. So there was reason not to believe Lucina."

Morgan looked slightly disappointed. "That story wasn't what you were looking for wasn't it?" Robin asked.

"Well, I was looking for a more…..romantic story?"

Robin ruffled Morgan's hair. "Love doesn't happen in a day, Kiddo! Now come on! Let's go eat."

**Author's note: I realized introducing Lucina before the travel to Plegia would open up some plot holes. So this is my way of covering it up!**


	15. Flames of war

Robin's POV

Robin rapped his head in frustration. It felt like he had pieces to the puzzle, but it was cut up into smaller pieces. Chon'sin. He had been living in Chon'sin. But he was almost certain he was plegian. Why else would he own a plegian coat? But then, how did Validar tie in with all of this?

His thought process was interrupted when William stepped in the room. "Pegasus scouts have returned. Unless they do a 180 u-turn, We are guaranteed to meet." He handed Robin a sheet of paper. Robin immediately started reading over it. "Why didn't Cordelia give me the report? I thought she was in charge of the mission." Robin asked.

"She was, but they had a nasty run in with the Valmese Navy. She's in the infirmary right now."

Robin grimaced. "That means they know we're coming." He clicked his tongue. "We'll need to do something unexpected." Later, Robin snapped out of his deep thought to find out that an hour had passed. He sighed. "I need some fresh air." He headed on the deck, fighting the mild nausea. It had been harsh, the first few days, but he didn't become as seasick as before.

"Hey, Birdie! The Vaike looks forward to arm wrestle you!" Vaike slapped Robin's back from behind. Robin smiled at him in response. "Big words for a man that lost to Sully." He replied back. Vaike paled. "Hey, Teach was going easy on her! Besides, she has a temper like fire! She'll kill me if I win!" Vaike protested.

'_Wait…..Fire….Kill…..AHA!'_ Robin's mind came up with a plan so insane, it just might work. "Vaike, gather everyone! We're having a emergency meeting.

"You're kidding , right?" Chrom asked Robin. "So to recap, we send half our ships to blow up in their face." Basilio said. Robin nodded energetically. "But first, we'll have to kill the admiral. Without a commander, they'll be whipped up in a frenzy. Then, we burn them." He looked at everyone, hoping for someone to agree. No one spoke up. "I have to say, This is a new level of crazy. Even for you." Lucina admitted. "We must additionally calculate the possible outcomes that may occur corresponding to our actions." Miriel added.

"But it is the right action to take." William stood in the corner of the room, sharpening his lance, Sleagh. "If we clash head on, it is practically considered suicide. As Robin quoted earlier today, 'We'll need to do something unexpected.' I feel that this is the most valuable option."

"Even if we are going with this plan, Who is going to man the helm of the ship that will burn?" Flavia asked. The Khan raised a fair point. The wind might turn the ship off course.

"I'll do it." Robin volunteered. Before anyone could protest, he said "Adjourned!" and left the conference room.

"This is an extremely foolish action to take." After the meeting, Chrom and Lucina were desperately trying to convince Robin not to go. Morgan was unaware of the situation, as she was taking a nap.

"Hey, I'm the tactician, and I feel like it's the best option." Robin said, but his friends were persistent.

"What if you die in the upcoming battle? We won't have our tactician for the upcoming battles, which will result in total and utter defeat. We NEED you Robin." Chrom said, but Robin didn't wanted to hear any of it.

"This is my decision, and I say I go. You two are not going because you are royalty. The same logic applies to The Khans."

Chrom opened his mouth, but closed it in defeat. "Just be careful, alright?" Lucina asked.

"Hey, when am I not careful?"

Chrom's POV

In the heat of battle with the Valmese navy, Chrom paired up with William. It was the first time Chrom saw William use both of his weapons, and it was amazing. He spun Sleagh in circles, Skewering most of his foes, and throwing them off by swinging in an arc. Any enemies that somehow got past the Lance, were immediately sliced up by Grim, his Short blade. He could see why William utilised the weapon. With the Sleaghgrim, he was unstoppable.

Chrom stabbed the admiral from the back, and yelled "The Admiral has fallen! Retreat!" They jumped back on board, and sailed away as soon as possible. He saw the small fleet of ships, loaded with barrels of oil, all tethered together. Then it hit Chrom. How was Robin supposed to escape?

His question was answered when he saw someone floating towards them. Robin was maintaining an unstable flight with an Elwind spell. _'Robin, you sly dog.'_ Chrom thought.

Then, the worst possible thing happened. The ships blew up, consuming the Valmese navy. And somehow, against all odds, A shrapnel of wood struck Robin in the back, causing him to lose consciousness, and fall into the water, which covered by burning oil.

"ROBIN!"

**Author's note. Cliff-hangers are beautiful. Anyways, Favourite, Follow, and Review. Yeah, definetly Review. And as always, Enjoy your day….or night….or evening…You know what? Screw it. Bye!**


	16. Happy Birthday, Lucina!

Lucina's POV.

Robin groaned as Libra casted a healing spell on him. The shrapnel luckily had not killed him, but was in a difficult position to remove. Robin looked at Lucina.

"Heh, Guess I should have been more careful huh?" He joked. "You really should be Robin. What if you actually die?" The worry in her voice seemed to sober up Robin a bit.

"I'm sorry you're wasting your birthday like this." Robin apologized.

"No, It's ok. I never bothered celebrating it anyways. Besides, I would'nt be able to celebrate when you're like this." This was true. In Lucina's bleak future, there was little cause for celebration.

"Today's your birthday?" William asked. "That would be funny, except I can't feel funny."

"Why?" Lucina asked.

"In my world, today is Easter. It's supposed to be a day we celebrate the revival of a guy named Jesus, but for me, It's finding hidden chocolate eggs. Speaking of which…" He pulled out a basket full of chocolate eggs, and handed it to Lucina. "I was originally going to eat this for myself, but oh well. Happy birthday, princess." He left the room.

Lucina waited for about ten minutes or so, when Robin recovered enough to walk. "So, You're twenty now?" He asked. Robin himself didn't know his age due to his amnesia, but Libra used some kind of magic which showed Robin was most likely twenty-two.

"I suppose so." Lucina answered rather lamely. Then she felt a arm wrapped around her.

"Happy birthday, Lucina." Although she was heading into war, there was nowhere Lucina would have preferred to be, then here.

**Author's note:Short chapter, but it's My favourite character's birthday! Happy Easter Birthday Lucina!**


End file.
